Forbidden
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: adjective: forbidden - not allowed; banned.
1. Cory and Riley

Riley trusted her father more than any one in the world. Well maybe not. She trusted Maya more. But other than Maya her father was the person she trusted most in the world. And if you trust someone a lot. You might consider them as a person to take your virginity. And Riley knew that Maya didn't have a cock to take her virginity with. So her father was next in line.

Riley knew that it was a wrong thought to have. But there was no thought police. So Riley continued to have these thoughts. She then went on the internet. She found people who thought the same thoughts she did. Strengthening her desire. She badly wanted her father. She badly wanted her father's cock. Oh so terribly desired it.

She didn't tell Maya though. She didn't know how Maya would react. She didn't want to ruin a friendship because she wanted to fuck her own father. So she stayed silent. She stayed content with sharing her thoughts with internet strangers. But it wasn't going to last. It wasn't always going to be enough to masturbate to these thoughts and the thoughts of others on the internet.

She had to actually do it.

She waited until she had time alone with him.

"Daddy. You know I really really love you?" Riley said.

"I love you too." Cory said. And he hugged Riley. Which only further ignited the flames inside her. They were ready to explode out into the world and burn down everything Riley ever knew as normal.

"But I really really really love you!" Riley said.

Cory thought for a moment. Then he just plan asked "Riley is there something you want?"

"There is kinda something." Riley said shyly.

"What is it?" Cory asked. He probably wouldn't say no to his little girl.

"Well it's more about losing something." Riley said.

"What?" Cory asked. Now he was really confused. He had no idea what.

"I want you to…" Riley said. She then took a moment to force herself to get out the next words she said. "I want you to take my virginity!" Riley got out.

"No. That's wrong." Cory said.

"But you know what else is wrong?" Riley said. Cory raised his eyebrows. "Denying your daughter what she wants!" Riley said.

Cory sighed. What was he to do. Fuck his daughter?

Well somehow yes. That was what he was to do. His daughter.

Because here he was. Thinking about what had just happened. And he was naked. And his daughter was naked.

Riley stared at the large cock in front of her. She looked down at it. She stroked it. Forbidden touching. Forbidden stroking.

Cory didn't want to subject his daughter to sucking cock. He wanted to get this over with. Over and done with.

Riley wanted to suck his cock actually. But he didn't give her a chance to. He didn't even ask if she wanted to. She was at the edge of the bed now. Her father over her. Ready. Ready to enter her.

Riley was wet enough that no lube was needed. But was tight enough that Cory considered it. In the end he didn't use any. He rubbed his cock on her pussy to get it a little bit lubed up however. And just from that rubbing Riley had an orgasm. She tried her best to hide it. She knew that if she orgasmed too hard her father would put a stop to this and there would be no cock in her pussy.

He entered. Riley was actually tighter than Cory had imagined. A lot tighter. His cock struggled to get in. He kept going though. Riley moaned out in pleasure. And she moaned out for him to keep going.

It was a long struggle. Riley orgasmed again as Cory's full length somehow fit all the way inside of Riley.

"Oh daddy" Riley moaned out after she had finished cumming on his cock. This turned on Cory immensely. He fucked his daughter. But he wasn't sure if he was doing it to get it over with or because he enjoyed now.

In and out. In and out. Slowly of course. Cory didn't want to rip open his daughter. He wanted to gently open her. Give her a good experience.

And a good experience it was. Riley came again while being fucked by her father. Her body could not handle the experience. But she loved it. Orgasm after orgasm went through her body. A high she had never had but she loved now.

But then it was time for Cory to cum. Cory tried to slow down. He wanted it to be over. But he wanted it to last forever. A major conflict in the mind of a man who's fucking his daughter.

He had to pull out. But he didn't want to cum on his daughter. But it was too late. He nearly blew his load inside his daughter. He came on her chest and tummy. A streak of cum up his daughter's body. What had he done?

Riley got up "Thank you daddy!" And she kissed the tip of his cock.


	2. Cory and Riley and Maya

Riley and Cory continued their forbidden relationship. Hiding it from everyone. Riley didn't even tell Maya. As she had thought before she didn't know how Maya would react to the thought of her wanting to fucker her own father. And now that she was actually fucking her father the reaction would be even bigger than just wanting to. So she didn't tell Maya.

Sometimes they had sex at the most risky of times. While Topanga was home. While Maya was over visiting. Those kinds of times. It turned them on. It made them cum harder when there was a risk of getting caught.

One time they did get caught

Riley was riding her father's cock while Maya was over. Maya had been watching something on TV and was really into it. She had only noticed now that Cory and Riley had gone and disappeared somewhere. Maya called out to them. And then she went and looked for them

Cory and Riley did not hear Maya call for them. They were too into their own pleasure to notice the world around them. Maya looked around and then looked into the open door of Cory and Topanga's room. And she saw Riley riding her father's cock. She gasped. They now noticed her.

"Oh my god!" Maya said. "You two are fucking!" She said.

Neither of them said anything.

"That's fucking hot." Maya said. There was relief on both Riley's and Cory's faces as they realized Maya was okay with it. "How come I wasn't invited?" Maya said.

"Come join!" Riley said now that she was relieved and knew that Maya was totally into this too.

Maya walked up to the bed and stripped naked. She took Cory's cock into her warm and wet mouth. And she sucked like a pro. Way better than Riley could suck cock.

Riley decided she should be bold. And she got behind Maya and ate her out. Licked a pussy for the first time. Maya grinded her pussy back into Riley's face while she was sucking on Cory's cock.

Cory warned Maya that he was going to cum. But Maya did not give a fuck. She sucked him. Up and down. She sucked him even through his orgasm. She swallowed all the cum while she swallowed his dick. And she sucked him after she came.

Cory was still hard thanks to Maya sucking him still after he came. So she got herself on his cock. And she rode him like Riley had been riding him before. Riley was a little bit jealous of this. Maya noticed it.

"Why don't you ride your father's face and let him lick your little pussy?" Maya said.

Riley got onto her father's face and rubbed her pussy into his mouth. He licked and sucked her pussy while she rode his face. And then her and Maya kissed. They made out while they used the same guy. Riley's father. What a site. Except no one saw it except for those involved.

They were lucky that no one else was home. Because Maya and Riley were moaning a lot. They completely let themselves get lost in pleasure. All three of them got lost in the pleasure.

Cory could not warn Maya that he was about to cum with Riley grinding on her pussy on his face. He wanted to lift his hands up but both Maya and Riley had him and his hands stuck. He held back as long as he could but it was no good. He couldn't at all. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything except for blow his load of cum deep inside Maya's pussy.

Maya felt it and did not care. It turned her on that her best friend's father was cuming inside her.

Riley was cumming now too. Cory had many years of experience eating out pussy. Riley got off once she was done. Maya got off too.

"Maya I'm so sorry I came inside of you!" Cory said a little bit panicked.

"Don't worry about it!" Maya said laughing a little. "It's not the first time I've had someone blow a load inside of me! Just improve my mark a little and everything should be fine!" Maya said still laughing.

The relationship was now a three way. And a forbidden three way it was. And it would only get bigger from here on out.

**I have decided I will put most of the GMW requests I have gotten in this story. Because of this they probably won't be done in order. But it is easier this way for me. **


	3. Shawn and Maya

Maya stayed over at the Matthews' for a while. Because of the sex she got to have with Riley and Cory. Eventually she did have to go back to her apartment because she couldn't stay at Riley's forever even though she wished very much she could do exactly that. To have Cory's cock and Riley's tongue always.

It was quick getting back with them in the same building. When she got back the only person there was Shawn. Which gave her many many many ideas. Very naughty ideas. And she didn't stop thinking about them or stop herself from thinking about them.

She showered. She fingered herself in the shower. Moaning. Hoping that Shawn heard her. She got out and dried herself. Shawn happened to be out near the bathroom. So Maya happened to accidently drop her towel while Shawn was standing there. Giving him a nice view of her body. Because he didn't cover up. And Maya was not quick to cover up. That's when Maya knew she had him.

She still did a little bit more. She dressed skimpily. And walked around on display.

Then she struck. She hugged Shawn from behind.

"Oh! Maya?" Shawn said.

"You're going to be saying Oh Maya a lot more today." Maya said. And she stuck her hand down Shawn's pants.

"Maya?! What the fuck!?" Shawn said as he felt Maya's hand grip his cock. Maya managed to get his pants down around his ankles. He could not escape. Maya stroked his cock.

"So big." Maya said.

"Maya. Stop." Shawn said.

"Shh." Maya said. "I saw you looking at me. I want this. You want this. I won't say anything if you don't say anything." Maya said. She felt Shawn relax. He was letting it happen. Of course he was. He wanted it.

Maya got on her knees in front of Shawn's cock. And she sucked on it. Taking the head. Licking it. Putting it in her mouth. Sucking just a little deep each time. Building up tension. Then she sucked hard. Like some who had given many blowjobs. She blew Shawn's cock and his mind with how good her little mouth was at sucking cock.

"Oh Maya." Shawn moaned. Maya knew that he would be moaning as she sucked his cock. Wrapping her lips around his cock as she metaphorically wrapped him around her finger.

"Oh Maya. I'm going to cum!" Shawn moaned out.

Maya stopped sucking his cock. "Cum in my mouth." She said. "On my face. Like I'm a slut." She said. She was jerking him off. "Look at me while you cum on me." She said. He blew his load into her mouth and a bit on her face like she had said. She let him look before swallowing and using her finger to get the cum off her face and swallowing that too.

"You know my mother wouldn't be happy with this." Maya said. She giggled and kissed Shawn. "Which is why you need to give me more!"

"Maya's she's going to be home any minute!" Shawn said.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to find time in your busy schedule to fuck me!" Maya said. Giggling and going back to her room to text Riley about what she had just done.


	4. Riley and Maya

Maya was staying over at Riley's during a weekend. They had fun with Cory in secrecy. But Maya wanted to have some time with Riley all on her own. And it was late now. The perfect time to have some fun with Riley.

Maya surprised Riley with a kiss on the lips. But it really shouldn't have been a surprise because they had already kissed while having sex with Riley's father. Nothing should be surprising after that. But nonetheless she was surprised about the kiss.

Even though Riley shouldn't be surprised she still was as Maya stripped her own panties off and Riley's panties off too. Adding to the reasons that Riley shouldn't have been surprised is the fact that they were sleeping in the same bed nearly naked. They were wearing only panties. The only surprising thing was the fact that Maya hadn't kissed and gotten naked with Riley earlier than now and had not just started sucking Riley's nipples like she was doing right now.

Maya then got Riley to lay on her own bed and Maya rubbed Riley's pussy. Maya was over top of Riley. Maya leaned in to kiss Riley while she rubbed Riley's pussy. Riley moaned.

Maya slipped her fingers into Riley's pussy and she fingered her. Maya fingered Riley and sped up and sped up fingering her. Riley moaned a bit more louder. Maya covered Riley's mouth so that no one would hear Riley moaning. Mostly Topanga. Even though it was a hot idea Maya was sure that Topanga did not want to see her daughter being dominated by her best friend at this moment. Maya would have to see what she could do about that. Couples can be pretty similar and Cory was already banging his own daughter so it would probably be pretty easy to get her doing stuff too.

"You have to be quiet." Maya told Riley. Riley nodded and then Maya uncovered Riley's mouth and then went down on her licking her pussy. She kissed it and sucked on Riley's pussy lips gently. She licked up and down and around and flicked Riley's clit with her tongue.

Riley had to keep herself quiet now as Maya was busy licking her pussy. It was hard but she did a good job not to make too much noise although she would rather be showing her appreciation vocally to Maya.

Maya licked and kissed and sucked Riley to an orgasm which made it even harder for Riley to keep quiet but she did it. Maya came up to Riley's face and kissed her making Riley taste her own pussy juices on Maya's lips.

Maya then sat on Riley's face and had Riley eat out her pussy. Riley licked and sucked much like Maya did with a little more restriction because Maya was on her face. Maya was a lot more quiet than Riley was when Maya was eating her pussy. Maya made a joke about how this will keep Riley quiet.

Riley tried to challenge Maya by licking and sucking her pussy harder. Maya responded by switching the direction she was facing. So now she had access to Riley's pussy easily. So she could now rub and finger Riley's pussy while Riley ate her out.

Riley was brought to another orgasm before she could finally bring Maya to one. Riley was exhausted and was quickly to sleep after a few more kisses from Maya.

Maya was still awake and still ready to go. She thought about waking Cory but that would be too risky. She then decided on Auggie.


	5. Maya and Auggie

Maya had had her fun with Riley but she still wanted more fun. She thought that Auggie would be the best person to have fun wouldn't object. He wouldn't know what was going on. And he had his own room unlike Cory and Topanga's shared room meaning that Having fun with Cory would risk waking up Topanga. And that would put a stop to their fun which no one wanted. Maya would have to wait to see if she could get Topanga on board with this. Maya was thinking about this.

So Maya decided on Auggie. She went to his room and into it. And unsurprisingly the little rascal was not sleeping.

"Hey Auggie" Maya said.

Auggie immediately pretended he was asleep.

Maya giggled and said "You're not in trouble. I won't tell."

Auggie opened his eyes again. He smiled at Maya. "What are you doing in here?" He asked quietly.

"I'm here to play a game with you Auggie." Maya said.

"I'm supposed to be sleeping. I can't play games." Auggie said.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone." Maya said with a smile.

"Okay what are we going to play?" Auggie asked so innocently.

"I'll show you." Maya said. Maya then pulled the covers off of Auggie and pulled his pajamas off.

Auggie watched as Maya took his pajamas off exposing his penis. Wide eyes he kept watching as Maya's hand touched his penis and it started to get hard. Maya kept touching it and playing with it and he was now fully hard. Maya thought Auggie's erection was cute

Maya surprised him by sucking on his cock. The already wide eyed Auggie's eyes were even wider now, and his jaw had dropped. His mouth was wider than his eyes. Maya looked up and giggled and sucking his cock still after that. She sucked his cock. Auggie was speechless as Maya sucked his cock. He had no words. All he could do was watch the blonde suck on his cock.

Auggie had obviously never had a mouth on his cock before. It was all a new feeling for him. He couldn't believe what he was feeling in his cock and the rest of his body right now. Being blown was blowing his mind.

Maya worked and sucked up and down Auggie's skinny cock. It was easy and any moment now he could be blowing his load. It was a surprise that he didn't blow his cum out as soon as Maya started touching him. Auggie might have a good future as a stud.

Auggie started moaning a little bit and Maya shushed him before sucking his cock some more. He lightly humped Maya's face as he got closer to blowing his load.

"Cum for me Auggie!" Maya said and sucked his cock until he did cum for her. He came into her mouth. All of it. As big of a load as his testicles could produce. All into Maya's mouth. All swallowed by Maya. Auggie flopped down after he was done cumming in Maya's mouth

Maya kissed Auggie on the forehead. "Goodnight!" Maya said and she went back to Riley's room to go to sleep herself.


	6. Maya Riley and Auggie

After last night Maya now wanted to have Riley and Auggie have some forbidden fun together. It would be even better with Riley. And Riley was already fucking her own father so she should have absolutely no moral issues with doing this because of that.

She waited until the next night and told Riley all about how she sucked Auggie's cock yesterday night. Riley was again shocked. But Maya was a slut at heart so it should have been expected.

"And tonight I'm going again and I want you to come with me!" Maya said.

"No way." Riley said.

"Riley you already fuck your father. Jerking off and sucking off your brother is no different."

Riley thought for a second and then she agreed. It was no different. Maya kissed her and then they walked over to Auggie's room hand in hand.

"Hi Auggie!" Maya said.

"Are you here to play?" Auggie asked.

"Yes and I brought your sister too!" Maya said.

Maya and Auggie got right to it. Maya pulled down Auggie's pants. Maya started playing with Auggie's penis and stroking it. Riley watched Maya play with and stroke Auggie's penis until Maya invited Riley to come over and stroke his penis too. Riley did exactly that. She looked at Auggie's hard penis as she stroked him and then she looked at his face. He was looking at her with pleasure.

Maya then took control now taking Auggie's penis once again playing with it for a few seconds before she sucked on it. Up and down she sucked on it. Riley looked and watched Maya suck it going up and down. And then she looked at Auggie's face now even more in pleasure he seemed.

Maya sucked and sucked on Auggie's cock and the longer she went the more in pleasure he seemed to Riley. Then she stopped sucking.

"Your turn!" Maya said.

Riley looked at Auggie's cock before she sucked on it too. She sucked on Auggie's cock. While Riley was sucking on Auggie's cock Maya was kissing him. Auggie moaned and kissed Maya. Maya when she wasn't kissing Auggie watched Riley suck on his cock.

Maya stopped kissing Auggie entirely and went down with Riley. Riley and Maya took turns sucking Auggie's cock switching sucking it and watching Auggie's face change in pleasure.

Auggie came into Riley's mouth which surprised her so she pulled away and Auggie started cumming on her face. Maya giggled watching Auggie giving Riley his creamy surprise on her face.

Maya kissed Auggie's cock as it went down and then she kissed Riley's cummy lips taking some of it and putting it in Riley's mouth. She licked the cum off of Riley's face and kissed Riley some more and they snowballed Auggie's cum.

Auggie got hard again watching his sister and Maya kiss each other. Maya and Riley took turns stroking Auggie's cock again while they kissed. They stroked Auggie until he came on both of their faces while they still kissed.

Maya and Riley kissed and left the room to finish this up to let Auggie get some sleep and then get some sleep themselves.


	7. Maya and Josh

Riley's uncle Josh was here to visit for a bit, and Maya thought that was the perfect person to seduce. He was pretty fucking hot.

Maya had him cornered right now but he was still resisting.

"Why don't you want to fuck me Uncle Josh?" Maya asked.

"I'm not your uncle." Josh said.

"Then you should have no problem fucking me" Maya said.

"There's an age difference." Josh said.

"Listen. If you let me work my mouth you won't be able to tell there's an age difference." Maya said. Maya unbuckled Josh's belt while he rolled his eyes.

"Look at that." Maya said. "You're already hard." Maya said holding Josh's hard cock in her hands. She stroked it and she looked him in the eyes. He avoided eye contact.

But he couldn't for long once Maya put his cock into her mouth and immediately started sucking on it like her life depended on it. He looked down to watch Maya work unbelievably well on his cock. She bobbed up and down. Up and down. With such speed. And sucked hard like she had given lots of blowjobs before.

She winked at him and then took his whole cock in deep into her throat all the way. Surprising him.

"Surprised?" Maya asked after she had removed his cock from her mouth.

"Yeah." Was the only word that Josh could say. Even if he wanted to say more he wouldn't be able to because Maya went right back to sucking hard on his cock and that left him speechless.

But it was not for long Maya was satisfied with only blowing him. She was touching her pussy but she wanted it to be touched on the inside by cock. She was still blowing him when she took off her jeans and her panties. Josh was too busy being blown to notice until she took her lips off of his cock and stood up.

"Maya what are you doing?" Josh asked.

"I asked to fuck. Not just to blow you." Maya said.

Maya turned around and pressed herself against Josh's cock and held and pushed it into her pussy. Josh was even more speechless than he was before. His brain was shut off. Maya just stuck is cock into her pussy. She pushed herself back and forth.

"You're not going to do anything?" Maya said.

This awoke Josh from his brain blankness and he was now fucking her. Sliding his cock in and out of Maya's pussy. In and out.

And he fucked her and he fucked her until he was about to cum.

"I have to pull out." Josh said.

"Why?" Maya said now pushing back harder knowing that Josh was about to cum and she wasn't going to let him out.

"I'm going to cum." Josh said.

"Well too bad. I'm not letting you out. Looks like you'll have to cum inside me." Maya said.

"Maya what the fuck!" Josh said.

He tried to pull out but Maya had him backed into a corner so he had little place to move and thus he had to shoot his load into Maya's pussy.

Maya giggled. "You better hope I don't get pregnant or else you're going to have to marry me!" Maya said. And she kissed Josh on the lips.


End file.
